ODST- "Mars"
"Oh come on! Spilling a man's drink is like kicking someone while they're down, and then killing their puppy!" -Mars, held captive by ISIS hired pirates after they spilled his flask of Scotch. Mars, named after his homeworld. Real name Booker Burgundy, was a high ranked ODST soldier who went AWOL with stolen equipment and top secret files, with a huge bounty on his head, his last known location is that he is currently on the run, coming and going to various planets and space stations. Early Life Mars was born on the planet Mars, as previously stated, and he was born into a weathy family. His mother worked as an field medic and his father worked as a "traveling salesman", it was later confirmed that his father was actually a pirate. Military Career When he turned 18, Mars decided to join the UNSC, he showed excellent combat skills and over the years, and became an ODST soldier. While he attempts to hide it. He was emotionally scarred from his time in the millitary, even without the massacre of Hamachia. Many battles he served in resulted in the loss of his friends and even family. Hamachia Massacre He was hired by ONI for drop mission onto the small village of Hamachia, where his fellow soldiers kidnapped children for the "SPARTAN program" and massacred people in the rest of the village. He described the incident later on to in a letter to an unknown person close to him. "It was murder just so the UNSC can have feel like the big brother of the galaxy" Mars could barely believe what he saw, but he couldn't do anything about it. And vowed to take revenge on the UNSC and ONI for what they had done. Sometime after the incident, he recieved a request from an unknown employer asking him to infiltrate an ONI base and steal files related to the SPARTAN program, Mars agreed to take the job for the price of a way to escape the UNSC. Mars broke into the ONI headquarters and stole almost all their files, but he was caught doing so and had to fight his way out. His employer, in reward, helped Mars into hiding on various planets and star systems. In Hiding After his close escape from ONI, him and his employer went into hiding for 7 years, getting equipment from the black market. He then put his services up for hire for the highest bidders. After a couple years, he retired from his work and attempted to live a normal life, however, with the combined forces of the UNSC chasing after him all across the universe. He was always on the run, and could never have a calm, luxorious life. After many years of running, he recieved a letter from the Alliance, summoning him for a mission. He accepted, not wanting to hide for the rest of his life. He bid a farewell to his employer and longtime friend. And set off. Trivia *While is embarrassed of it, he is the second human to have seen a Xenomorph from the inside, from which he was later rescued by Chaos. *He has is currently on his third set of ODST armor since his recruitment and leaving of the UNSC. *Heavy drinker. *He currently is hiding an addiction to a expensive drug mined on Saturn, which enhances human senses. *He is forgetful as shit. This could hint to Mars being a full-on stoner. *Rumors state his code number is 436 *Admires Sterling Archer for his charisma and charm. Category:Human/Humanoid Characters